Star Effect
by Admiral0mass
Summary: Previously from Mass Effect: A new Path, Now this is revised story. Humanity advance into new, better civilization. Humanity avoid the mass effect technology like plague.


**I am sorry to delay for Mass Effect: A new path. I was so busy with college life and social life. Now I can revise to improve the story from old. Like I did keep my word to input the new story in three days. So there it is. I hope you like it. I don't own Mass Effect.**

**Prologue**

**2040:**

NASA has succeeded to send the astronauts to the Mars for several weeks. They landed the ground at first time in history of humanity. Every nation has celebrating for created the ion propulsion that taken astronauts travel in weeks than months. They were shocking to learn the report from astronauts about discovering the alien construction closing the landing zone. Leader of nations quickly order the astronauts to investigate the alien construction. At few days, they learned the alien called Protheans; they left a few technologies like terminals and transport vehicle. They were wondering what causes Protheans disappeared. They have several theories; Protheans used this outpost to study the humans at earth and abandoned it. Protheans had gone extinct by war with alien civilization? Military leaders from different nations think about latter theories. Who causes the Protheans to be extinct and destroyed the evidences about them? Astronauts finally cracked the code of encrypted files from terminal. They were shocked to learn Protheans had indeed fought the war against giant squid machine known as reapers. Advanced VI Protheans known as Hope, appeared to explain about reapers and how to manipulate species to follow their technological path, so reapers was easily harvested them. Civilians were panicked and cause riots at the streets and screaming 'bloody murder squid head eat us!' many polices and politicians tried calmed them down.

**2041:**

Every nation heavily debates about this discovery of Protheans and reapers threat. They made a decision to affect the mankind to avoid the follow the path of mass effect. Also, they agreed to form the massive joint military organization known as Alliance Military work for United Nation. Alliance Military use the way of keep peace and help to all the nations, and never corrupt the government. Alliance military create the Navy, Marine Corps, and Army to protect the humanity from threat, included reapers. Astronauts was able to collect the many data to be studied and bring a deep understand of mass effect techs but prefer to use the different way. However a data archive is so massive, so they decided to bring few techs to be studied and improve the spacecraft techs; they can travel and build the space stations, shipyards, and build the colony at the mars in rapidly.

**2043:**

Alliance Military focused to improve the relations all the nations and pool the resources. They supplied the foods, educations, and build the houses for people. They are very grateful for Alliance military administrate worldwide economic, social and military matters such as operations and campaigns aimed at providing humanitarian aid and global military intervention with the objective of preserving peace in unstable regions. They found the way to resolve the energy crisis by use the Electromagnetic generators for each nation. Alliance military devised the plan to protect the earth and future colonies for each planet must have local defense fleet, orbital defense platform, battalions of marines and underground bunkers for civilians to be evaluated from threats. Alliance military decided to focus on build the defense for earth. Medical doctors found the way to cure the diseases and cancers by medical nanites. They were shocked of nanites to cure the diseases. They never thought about it, they assumed to use biological medicals to cure. They were wrong, but glad to have improved civilians' live in happiness. Scientists and engineers design and build the two space stations for civilian uses. They refined ion propulsion to get people travel faster to mars in few days than weeks. They build 20 ships to colonize the mars. 200 colonists volunteered to go, half of scientists and their families and military analysts to studied the techs and reapers threat. Engineers developed the Virtual Intelligence (VI) to help them to understand the techs and manage the heavy equipment. They designed the construction drones for build ships and space stations.

**2047:**

Alliance military discovered the structure in the moon of Pluto. They realized that it's some of FTL relay to jump to other star systems. They want to destroy it before we were waving and asking to please invade and harvest us. Scientists and engineers studied this structure and called 'Tuning Gate'. They explained to UN and Alliance military that they can't destroy it, if they did then it will destroy the star system. UN and alliance decided to quarantine the tuning gate till they find the way to remove it. Alliance have a lot of crazy ideas, however it's work for them. Alliance Navy designed and builds the ships that have better weapons, thick armor, and speed. So far, they build the corvettes and frigates to mine the asteroids for materials to build the fleets and ODPs to defend the earth. They found the way to get marines drop to the planet as drop pod; they created ODST, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. ODSTs required lot of hardcore training. They developed the armors and mini-rail gun to fire rapidly in 60 rounds per minute. Alliance Marine Corps and Army was hoping to have personal shield for ODSTs and marines to save the lives and keep fighting. Navy were hoping to have shield for ships too.

**2048-2078:**

Colonization operations required international cooperation and assistance in order to effectively conduct territorial expansion throughout the Sol System. The International Society of Civil Engineers was formed in 2021, an organization that contributed immensely to furthering the quality of space engineering. National-conservative philosophies slowly made way for progressive, international globalization to take effect. An imperative change in worldwide government was necessary to accommodate space colonization demands, which the only global administration organization humanity could rely on - the United Nations and Alliance military- took initiative to lead. With the radical shift of political power from divided National governments to the global United Nations, human settlement in the Solar System was underway. Offering reasonable living conditions and a physical composition similar to that of Earth, Mars was the first planet to be colonized, followed by the Jovian Moons in 2050, and presumably various satellites and asteroid belts beyond Jupiter afterward. Alliance military keep tabs on them to ensure to keep them safe.

**2085-2110:**

The UN's campaign of centralization and globalization progressed and increasingly more space settlements were being established, ideological political and economic tensions did not disappear with them. With the transition being made from Earth-based capitalism to post-industrial space capitalism, elements on the extreme fringe of the political left-wing saw a rebirth of doctrinal origin, and revolutionary ideas of change once again took the form of military organizations.

One of these ideological resurgences centered around Russian-born revolutionary Vladimir Koslov, who proceeded to form a Marxist-Leninist guerrilla armed force named after himself; the Koslovics. With a possibly Maoist or Stalinist undertone, the new group of communists aimed to dismantle capitalist systems and corporate power on Earth and in newly occupied space territories, putting a particularly strong emphasis on liberating orbital installations and orchestrating so-called "workers' crusades," or armed campaigns against their foes on the opposite end of the political spectrum. Despite several governments didn't believe reaper threat and Protheans. They assumed that UN and Alliance were planning to control all nations and militaries.

The Frieden military movement, based in the Jovian Moons and sponsored by corporate powers in the Unified German Republic, reacted once this upsurge of communism became obvious and Koslovic revolutionaries began attacking their infrastructure. Drawing its philosophical origin from twentieth-century Fascism and National Socialism, the Frieden's ardent anti-Koslovism and anti-communism convinced them to adopt revolutionary ideals as well. Among their primary objectives was gaining corporate independence by seceding from UN colonial administration and establishing a self-contained Jovian state. Frieden propaganda claimed that in order to reach a peaceful (as their German name suggests) and independent Jovian nation, the UN, an advocate of internationalism, was to be driven out of the Jovian Moons and destroyed around the Solar System, including on home ground.

Alliance military soon found themselves pinned from the extreme left-wing and extreme right-wing alike. These political tensions would soon lead to a final face-down between fascism, communism, and international representatives of democracy throughout various colonies, space environments, and national territories. Alliance military have no choice but fight the war to Frieden and Koslovic.

This is first interplanetary wars in human history for Alliance military.

Jovian Moons campaign:

Despite Frieden war-mongering propaganda, the Jovian Moons were still held under tight UN control up to 2085, having assigned detachments of military advisers to help administrate and possibly train the Jovian inhabitants in weapons combat and self-defense in the potential instance an armed conflict would destabilize peace in the area.

In March of 2085, the Frieden's led its first revolutionary assault against UN and Alliance authority, attacking UN Colonial Advisors on the moon Io and giving rise to political reactions on Earth. Alliance navies deployed to the Jovian system, engaging the fascist rebellion in three months of ship-to-ship, orbital and zero-gravity battle. It is highly likely the Alliance Navy did succeed in repelling Frieden attacks, as indicated by future rebel mobilizations.

The Jovian Moons campaign heated tensions within faltering National governments of Earth, paving the way for wars-by-proxy between military corporations, national armies, and political renegades as governments that sponsored colonies in the Solar System responded to Frieden-UN ballistic exchanges and initiated military campaigns of their own, either for their own benefit, or for the benefit or their respective colonies. In a vicious chain reaction, politics on Earth took a downturn to arms mobilization.

Rain Forest Wars:

Following a relatively blurry outcome in the Jovian Moons, Koslovic, Frieden and Alliance forces prepared for an engagement in South America in the year 2087, one of the most fertile and economically-promising regions of Earth. Presumably in an attempt to gain some material goods from industries in South America, the two military juntas assaulted each other and the Alliance troops scrambling to defend home territory, culminating in what is now symbolically known as the Rain Forest Wars.

It can be speculated that the conflict in South America resulted in an enormous amount of human casualties, especially in the lines of infantry on all three sides, due to difficult fighting conditions among the continent's numerous mountain ranges, rainforests, wildlife and volatile weather. Real consequences of the conflict, however, consisted of severe starvation and famine on an international scale - which is reason to believe the UN was no longer acting solely as a military defense force in the face of political extremists, but also as a primary provider of starvation relief - along with a further tensing of military conflicts already raging through the Solar System.

Argyre Planitia Campaign:

In the most spectacular offensive since the start of the bloody tripartite war, UN command adopted a military strategy long-forgotten throughout the peace-dominated period prior to the outbreak of the Jovian Moons campaign in 2085 - the "Blitzkrieg"-style lightning ground assault. After capturing both Frieden and Koslovic forces on Mars, international militaries delivered the first space-deployed contingent of Alliance Marines in December of 2088 on a mission to crush communist infantry encampments in the basin of Argyre Planitia, marking a turning-point in space warfare through dedicated utilizations of Marine forces in ground assaults and ship-boarding operations that would follow during the war.

The offensive was an incontestable success for democratic Alliance military. As a result, military theory and strategy implemented the use of Marines in high-priority missions as a baseline for successful operations, especially within the context of larger conflicts.

However, the most important consequence of the anti-totalitarian campaign was of both political and military nature. The United Nations presumably did not control a dedicated space-military prior to the Argyre Planitia Campaign, a lacking element which it would replace with a special emergency military force that would come to represent humanity's overall military might.

Final Campaign:

As of 2089, psychological results of the campaign on Mars were formidable; civilian trust in the Alliance military was boosted by massive televised propaganda, providing the Alliance with large waves of enthusiastic volunteers from all military services around the world. A sense of urgency, courage and hope helped Alliance forces scramble extraordinary divisions of Marines, infantry and fliers for a final campaign to annihilate remaining communist and fascist outposts and strongholds on Earth as well as throughout the Inner Planets and beyond Jupiter. The final campaign for peace lasted from 2089 to 2095 in a series of brutal crackdowns on Frieden and Koslovic hardliners. The result of this war gathered strong civilian support for some sort of powerful international military that could repel revolts and uprisings wherever they may occur. The Alliance military emerged as the leading force to further those goals.

Callisto Treaty:

Almost paradoxically, the war formally ended where it had begun: in the Jovian Moons. The Callisto Treaty was signed in 2095 by commanders of Koslovic and Frieden forces in the presence of UN colonial authorities, definitively ending the 10-year-long conflict with a victory of Alliance forces and democratic leadership.

System Alliance Government:

In a 2095, Civilians saw the creation of the first multinational and multicolonial representation of democracy in outer space. Faced with concerns of overpopulation and starvation on Earth, consequently coupled with a looming destabilization of capitalist economy, the System Alliance Government (SAG) was formed in a time of cultural and military reconstruction. However, SAG and military didn't forget about warn from Protheans for reaper threat.

**2110:**

System Alliance has 14.2 billion in pollutions. SAG rebuild the damaged from previously wars. Alliance military has 120 corvettes and 60 frigates to patrol the system. System Alliance Government and military was impatient; they haven't developing the FTL engine yet. Alliance physicist, Samantha Carter was successful to develop the FTL known as Warp Drive from Alcubierre drive. Warp Drive is really piece of technology to travel to nearly the few star systems known as Tau Ceti, Altair, Epsilon Eridani, and Alpha Centauri. They decided to colonize these systems and mine the resources to keep building the defense. But Alliance military ask a permission to make Epsilon Eridani as military capital, a hub for defense of humanity. System Alliance gave a 'Granted'. They quickly installed the second headquarter at planet known as Reach. A hub of military might. Earth has a first headquarter of Alliance military.

Alliance military design the non-nuclear weapon known as Magnetic Accelerators Cannon (MAC). These are really powerful weapon to deliver the heavy damages to the enemy. They are awed and terrified about destruction of MAC. Alliance was surprised that VI just gains the self-aware by asked the question that 'am I alive?' Scientist told the truth to that self-aware VI. He accepts it and continuing to help Alliance. System Alliance decided to accept the AI to help humanity, not use them as tool, and only give a friendship to mankind. AI graciously accept it and assist Carter to improve the technologies like point-defense laser turrets system, refined warp drive, matter/antimatter core inside the ship, refined the MAC to fire three repeating with less time to charge. They finally developing the energy shield to protect the ships and marine. This shield can absorb the kinetic and pure energy damages. Alliance military are very happy to have these shields; they immediately installed the ships and armors.

Alliance realized, they need command ship to control the fleet are cruiser and carrier. Alliance scientists give an idea to dismantle the tuning gate to be use. They succeeded dismantle it and use the metals for ODP with Super MAC, laser point-defense system, energy shield, and thick armor. Many people was relieved that they are safe from threat but stay alert for reaper threat. The Alliance gives no quarter to build the fleets and marines. Let defense expand as slowly colonize expand the Alliance space.

**2111-2520:**

System Alliance Government was succeed to colonize over 600 planets and slowly expanding and exploring and chart the space around the Alliance Space. Alliance scientists developed the terraform technology to make inhabitable into habitable planets. It's made much easier to have fertile worlds for food supplies and resources. Also found the way to dismantle the Tuning gates to remove the Alliance space, entire Alliance citizens and SAG was so relieved to be safe. They keep dismantling the Tuning gates when Alliance ships scout the star systems. There may be peace but Alliance military still never forget about reaper threat. SAG have a motto for entire citizens, "_Embrace the peace but always prepare for war."_ They have to stay caution and scanning around the space. Alliance military keep building the fleets to explore the unexplored space and improving the technologies to keep Alliance citizens safe. They have an excellent idea about how to keep military focus and stay alert by play the war games. Alliance military use the fictions games and movies like halo, modern warfare, and star wars, and old wars. They fight with fake ammunitions. They created the several protocols to protect the earth and their colonies. Alliance warships have major refits. They have a lot of fighters, bombers, dropships, corvettes, heavy frigates, destroyers, heavy cruisers, and carriers. Some technologies become obsolete; Alliance scientists and engineers keep developing the holography technologies, (bolts of energy, not sustained beam)phaser banks, upgraded rapidly point-defense turrets systems, photon and quantum missiles, new ODSTs' and marines' armors, upgraded shields, better warp drive, subspace sensors, quantum subspace communication system, better scanning devices known as tricorder, hand-held energy weapons like rapid pulse phase rifles and pistols, improved MAC, refined titanium-A armor thick, and highly classified project known as Omega, super soldiers. 60 militarized planets for hub of entire Alliance space to protect Earth and her colonies.

**2521:**

First contact!

**System Alliance Government (SAG)**

**System Alliance Government was an interstellar federal republic, composed of planetary governments that agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality, and to share their knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation and space exploration. SAG encompassed 6,000 light years and at least a 600 planets. The Alliance Military was incorporated to maintain exploratory, scientific, diplomatic, and defense functions, also have massive fleets to patrols, explore, and defend the colonies. They have a strong drive to explore the unknown space and keep peace with many colonies to maintain the trades between colonies.**

**Alliance Military**

**Alliance Military is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the System Alliance Government. The Alliance formed halfway through the 21nd century as massive joint military of all nations in order to deal the reaper threat, some government didn't believe it, but remnants of old cultural ideologies clashed for supremacy in the Sol System. The Alliance massively militarizing its off-world colonies via propaganda and then defeated communist and fascist forces in the "Interplanetary War" which consisted of several side-battles that took place on Mars, the Jovian Moons, and the South American rainforests. Although the Interplanetary War brought great suffering and death unto Earth and its colonies, but it united humanity governments into one interstellar government for keep leash for alliance military. Alliance military swore to duty for defend the humanity from any threats. Alliance military has three branches: Navy, Marine Corps, and Army. Also have Alliance Intelligence to keep tabs for spies, assassins, and counter-intelligence.**

F-78 Arrowhead class Strike Fighter

Length – 23.5m

Width – 17.5m

Depth – 6.7m

Engines - Micro Matter/antimatter fusion reactor

- maneuvering thrusters

Armor - 2cm Titanium-A battle-plate

Shielding - Energy Shield

Armament - Twin Pulse Phase Cannons

- 25x Mini photon missiles

- 16x Mini quantum missiles

Falcon class Bomber

Length - 75m

Width - 64m

Depth - 12.9m

Engines - Twin Matter/antimatter fusion reactor pods

- maneuvering thrusters

Armor - 3cm Titanium-A battle-plate

Shielding - Energy Shield

Armament - Forward mounted Pulse Phase Cannon

- 2x Rapid point defense laser turrets

- 25x Photon missiles

- Moray space mine system (optional)

Pelican Transport

Length - ship - 30.7m

- Troop bay - 6.19m

Width - ship - 25.1m

- Troop bay - 4.65m

Depth - ship - 10m

- Troop bay - 3.23m

Engines - Twin Matter/antimatter fusion reactor pods

- 10x maneuvering thrusters

Armor - 2cm Titanium-A battle-plate

Shielding - Energy Shield

Armament - 1x chin mounted Pulse Phase-Cannon

- 2x Mini photon missile pods (8missiles/pod)

- Heavy transport capability (Bull armored 4x4 or Fang main battle tank)

Blackhawk class Corvette

Length – 127.4m

Width – 31.6m

Depth - 21m

Engines - Matter/antimatter fusion reactor pods

- Warp Drive

Armor - 15cm Titanium-B stealth-plate

Shielding - Energy Shield

Armament - 3x Phaser Banks

- 5x photon missiles (40missiles/pod)

- 10x Rapid point defense laser turrets

Strident class Heavy Frigate

Length - 225m

Width - 80m

Depth - 40m

Engines - Matter/antimatter fusion reactor pods

- Warp Drive

Armor - 60cm Titanium-A Battle-plate

Shielding - Energy Shield

Armament - 1x MAC

- 8x Phaser Banks

- 3x Havoc torpedoes

- 20x Photon missiles (40missiles/pod)

- 36x Rapid point defense laser turrets

Ares Class Destroyer

Length - 260m

Width - 90m

Depth - 55m

Engines - Matter/antimatter fusion reactor pod

- Warp Drive

Armor - 150cm Titanium-A battle-plate

Shielding - Energy Shield

Armament - 2x MAC

- 10x Phaser Banks

- 3x Havoc torpedoes

- 20x Photon missiles - oversized (60missiles/pod)

- 42x Rapid point defense laser turrets

Atlantis class Cruiser

Length - 525m

Width - 156m

Depth - 85m

Engines - Matter/antimatter fusion reactor

- Warp Drive

Armor - 250cm Titanium-A battle-plate

Shielding - Energy Shield

Armament - 2x MAC

- 15x Phaser Banks

- 80x Photon missiles - Oversized (60missiles/pod)

- 5x Havoc torpedoes

- 56x Rapid point defense laser turrets

Nimitz class Carrier

Length - 1192m

Width - 375m

Depth - 293m

Engines - Matter/antimatter fusion reactor

- Warp Drive

Armor - 300cm Titanium-A battle-plate

Shielding - Advanced Energy Shield

Armament - 2x MAC

- 500x Photon missiles pods (24missiles/pod)

- 25x Phaser Banks

- 12x Havoc torpedoes

- 700x Arrowhead or 550x Arrowhead and 50x Falcon

- 350x Rapid point defense laser turrets

Fleet compositions

# Fleet

-5x Cruisers

-15x Destroyers

-35x Frigates

-30x Corvettes

Total ships - 85 ships

# Fast Response Fleet

-5x Carriers

-25x Cruisers

-30x Destroyers

-50x Frigates

-25x Corvettes

-3,500x Arrowheads

-600x Falcons

Total ships - 135 ships (4,235 ships including Fighters)

Colonies Defense Fleet ~

-5x Cruiser

-10x Destroyers

-25x Frigates

-20x Corvettes

Total ships - 60 ships

Reach Defense Fleet (Military Capital)

-12x Carriers

-135x Cruiser

-180x Destroyers

-440x Frigates

-120x Corvettes

-16,500x Arrowheads

-2,000x Falcons

Total ships - 887 ships (19,387 ships including Fighters)

Home fleet (Sol System: Earth)

-40x Carriers

-300x Cruisers

-180x Destroyers

-550x Frigates

-350x Corvettes

-43,750x Arrowheads

-3,000x Falcons

Total ships – 1,420 (48,170 ships including Fighters)

Overall numbers of ships

Pelicans – 58,000

Arrowheads – 126,750

Falcons – 98,000

Corvettes – 3,800

Frigates – 3,460

Destroyers – 1475

Cruisers – 1650

Carriers – 235

**Thank you for reading my story! If you see some errors or give me any ideas, please do! I'm open to feedback, but please don't critic to me. I try my best as I can. I like to have a two different votes for which race that Alliance will have first contact with. Asari, Turian, Salarian, or Elcor? And peace contact or hard contact? So I can make a story for these. Thank you.**

**CYA!**


End file.
